


【猫鼠】Agent Burke从不迟到

by Nebulossssa



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulossssa/pseuds/Nebulossssa





	1. Chapter 1

Neal早上迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙微微洒进来一点，看起来似乎还不是很晚。最近房间里的空调坏了，纽约的冬天没有空调暖风实在是有点难熬，即使是在高级公寓的阁楼里也是一样。他懒懒的往后拱了拱，窝进了从背后拥抱着他的那个怀抱。他丝毫不担心吵醒身后那个人，因为他知道FBI精英小组的优秀组长有早上从来不赖床的好习惯，看这个阳光，自家的特工一定已经醒了。  
“Morning ，Peter。”Peter听见爱人拖着长长的尾音和他道早安，在早上微凉的空气中带着甜腻的钩子，勾着Peter忍不住捏住Neal的下巴和他交换了一个深吻。被子底下两个人都没有穿衣服，早上的敏感时期让这个吻从早安吻升级到了一发不可收拾的导火索。  
Neal被Peter压在身下，按在枕头上凶狠的吻着，刚刚睡醒的人明显不敌按生物钟准时清醒的男人，蓝色的眼睛水光潋滟，似乎都要喘不过气来。他抬起手臂，难耐的抚摸着Peter厚实的背肌，模模糊糊的想着：FBI的福利之一大概就是即使脱离了训练时期，探员们还是会保持相当完美的身材……想起有几次见到Agent Burke制服劫匪的时候利落矫健的身姿，哦……  
“嘿亲爱的，在想什么？”Peter相当不满意恋人在接吻的时候还要走神，放开了已经被蹂躏的鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇，顺着脖颈性感的弧线一路舔舐啃咬，在形状美好的腹肌上留下一枚枚吻痕。Neal觉得自己的腹部似乎要烧起来了，他能感觉到男人微硬的胡茬和灵活的舌头一起在人鱼线上游走，只能难耐咬着嘴唇，喉咙里憋着深深浅浅的呻吟。他已经完全硬了。  
Peter直起身来，重新笼罩在Neal上方，宽阔的肩膀把他罩的结实。他吮吸着Neal的耳廓，有力的双手沿着Neal敏感的腰线上下抚摸着，时轻时重。Neal唯一能做的就是环着男人的脖颈，呼吸急促间溢出一点点喘息。  
Peter一直是个相当有控制欲的人，从Neal的日常生活到他的工作，甚至到床上激烈的情事。前两样Neal经常会通过据理力争或阴谋诡计换回一些自由，但是最后一项，Neal从来没试着争取主动权过。一是因为他自己很享受这种被领导、被控制的感觉，对于一个盗窃惯犯、常年生活在危急边缘事事靠自己的神偷，这种被人掌控的感觉非常新奇。二是因为……唯一一次“争取床上主权的起义运动”以Neal经历过的最放荡的一次欢爱宣告终结——他在床上躺了整整一天，破天荒的哪也没去，因为他觉得腰已经不是他自己的了。自此之后，每次他稍微有那么一点想在床上夺回控制权，就会想起那次刻骨铭心的做爱，就会想到自己的惨状和Peter第二天依然神采奕奕的和自己弯腰道早安时那副腹黑得意的嘴脸。  
Peter还在耳鬓厮磨的亲吻着他的耳垂，左手上下扫过不断颤抖的腰，右手抚摸到Neal挺立的阴茎，带着茧子的手指精巧的避开最敏感的头部，手掌握住柱身，就着渗出来的前列腺液快速撸动起来。  
“啊……”Neal终于忍不住唇边的呻吟，沙哑的声音在安静的房间里伴着噗嗤噗嗤的水声让他的脸颊更加红润起来。线条美好的劲腰在Peter身下微微扭动起来，欲求不满的顶蹭着顶在自己腿上的男性欲望。感受到Peter愈加粗重的呼吸，他挤了一下眼角，再接再厉的抬起两条长腿，盘上了身上男人有力的腰。  
“哼，”Peter带着情事的沙哑嗓音笑了笑，手指的位置倏然间变化，拇指狠狠摩擦上头部敏感的小口，剩下的四指速度加快，时不时抚摸着根部鼓胀的小球，手掌包起小球转着圈揉弄，四处挤压。  
“啊……哈啊……你快点……嗯哼……”Neal身体不断抖动着，手在Peter后背上抓来抓去，最后把头埋入男人的颈窝，哼哼唧唧的磨蹭着，无声乞求男人给自己一个痛快。Peter皱了皱眉，把人压回枕头上，深深的望进男人有点失焦的瞳孔，一阵快速的摩擦之后，伸出两指用力按压揉弄着会阴的某个部位。Neal的眼睛瞬间湿润了，嘴巴微张，头顶顶住Peter的手，长长的发出一声柔软的呻吟。Peter浅浅的吻着身下人的嘴唇，专注的看着爱人高潮时期性感的表情。  
突然，床头Neal的闹钟响了起来。Neal平时起的比Peter要晚，他从没有自己作为一名FBI C.I.应该准时上班的自觉，总是拖到最后一分钟才进办公室。Peter恋恋不舍的在Neal身上磨蹭着，Neal坏笑着说：“从不迟到的Agent Burke今天还会准时上班吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

突然，床头Neal的闹钟响了起来。Neal平时起的比Peter要晚，他从没有自己作为一名FBI C.I.应该准时上班的自觉，总是拖到最后一分钟才进办公室。Peter恋恋不舍的在Neal身上磨蹭着，Neal坏笑着说：“从不迟到的Agent Burke今天还会准时上班吗？”  
Peter在大脑中快速过了一遍昨天所有的文件，满意的发现自己已经全部批完了。只要今天没有突发案件——但愿全纽约的坏蛋们今天都老实一点——自己完全可以请假。他抓起手机快速的给Diana发了一条短信，重新压回了Neal身上。  
他们安静的接吻，还没熄灭的火焰重新燃起来。Peter伸长胳膊拉开床头柜的抽屉，抓起一罐新的润滑剂。  
“我买了新的，试试怎么样？”不等Neal回答，Peter拉开了包装，在手上挤了不少，小心翼翼的抚摸着Neal后面入口敏感的皮肤。有力的中指包裹着润滑剂令Neal猝不及防的叫了出来。Peter小心翼翼的抚摸着后庭柔软的内壁，来来回回的在Neal体内摩挲着，Neal渐渐在温柔的攻势下放松了下来，跟着Peter的节奏哼哼起来——尤其是Peter浅浅的吻着他的脖子的时候。不一会，Neal觉得有什么不对劲起来，本来就在Peter的抚弄下敏感起来的内壁好像有人在舔舐一样，发热，湿滑，甚至开始饥渴的自主收缩起来。  
“啊……唔混蛋……这是什么……嗯哼……什么东西……”Neal无法控制自己的声音。哦god他觉得自己就像是在含媚求欢一样。Peter显然也觉得这个新的润滑剂很刺激，带着点恶意的粗暴又伸进两根手指，三根手指极具色情意味的抚摸着Neal敏感滚烫的内部，寻找着那神魂颠倒的一点。  
“啊哈……”Neal宛如一条脱水的鱼，在Peter怀里上下翻腾着，扭着腰，内壁不受控制的收缩，挤压着在后面作祟的手指。Peter看着他泛红的眼角，调笑着：“放松亲爱的，现在就夹得这么紧，待会还有更大的……耐心点。”手指尖触到凸起的一点，暗暗一笑，用力抚摸了过去。“唔啊……嗯啊……”Neal前端硬的发疼，后穴一阵抽搐，随着Peter加快速度抚摸了两下敏感点，竟就差点颤抖着射了出来。Peter忍耐力再好，爱人如此可口，也忍不住了，吻上嫣红的嘴唇，一个挺身，硕大的龟头就埋进了炽热的体内。将要经历高潮的身体格外敏感，后穴规律的一张一缩，慢慢的把Peter的坚硬吞进去不少。高热的后穴就像有无数张小嘴，在药物的作用下格外黏腻，稍微一动，Neal绷紧的腹肌线条就一阵颤抖。Peter大开大合的抽插，咕叽咕叽的声音伴随着粗重的喘息将Neal薄薄的耳廓染得通红。湿透的后穴饥渴的吞吃着粗大，大腿内部被Peter抓出了清晰的指印。  
“嗯哼……轻……轻点……啊哈不行……”Neal在Peter迅猛的动作下几乎要溃不成军，眼角的泪光闪烁，双手只能无力的挂在Peter的肩膀上，腿被他抓着，连搭在他腰上的力气也没有。身体明明已经瘫软颤抖的不停，还贪婪的渴望着更多男人的冲击，在男人即将撤离的时候恋恋不舍的吞吐着，含咬得男人全身肌肉线条血脉贲张，手改掐住Neal的腰，狠狠地冲刺。Neal连尖叫都快淹没在情欲的狂潮中，一个没注意，Peter搂住她的腰，把他钉在性器上凶猛的转了一圈，把Neal按在床单上从后面再一次尽根没入。Neal感到粗大的头部顶着他的敏感点滑了一圈，身体内部就像炸开了火花，后背连着股沟塌了下去，从蝴蝶骨连着隐秘处诱人的凹槽形成一条性感的曲线。Peter揉弄着饱满的臀肉，囊袋拍击的声音清晰的房间中回荡。Neal承受不住的抓住床单，侧头咬住枕头，发出嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。Peter弯下腰，像被子一样覆盖住他的后背，亲吻着他薄薄的背肌，时不时在上面留下几个牙印，下身九浅一深的戏弄着湿透了的后穴。  
“混蛋……你啊……你快点……”Neal难耐的侧脸摩擦着枕头，伸手想要抚摸自己的下身，被Peter一把抓住压回头顶。“想要我快点？”Peter低沉的笑了笑，“那么你想告诉我你到底有没有洗劫过Galleria degli Uffizi吗？”  
“哦Peter……”Neal发出一声长长的喟叹，“你非得……啊……你非得现在……”  
“不然你什么时候会说？”Peter用力的顶了顶，再次抱住Neal的腰，在他混合着情欲的惊呼中坐了起来，将他无力的大腿摆在身体两侧，将他抱在怀里，面对面的抚摸他的鬓角，亲吻他被清晨露水打湿了的眼睛。Neal在Peter身上不老实的扭动着，男人火热的粗大插在自己身体中却动也不动的感觉太糟糕了，他尝试自己上下摩擦，但是酸软无力的腰肢明显无法承受自己这样剧烈的运动，试了两下他就瘫软在男人宽阔的肩膀上。“小坏蛋，不想告诉我吗……”Peter捧住Neal的臀部，有力的手臂穿过大腿下方，将他慢慢的抬起来一点，又慢慢的放下，滚烫的茎身贴着柔嫩的内壁缓缓摩擦，Neal觉得自己要被从内而外的火焰烧死了。“还是不想说？那好吧。”Peter挑了挑眉，看着Neal极力隐忍的表情，开始用力挺动健硕的腰，Neal被顶得起起伏伏，他的脖颈尽力向后仰着，眼睛半阖，微肿的唇瓣露出细白的牙齿，粉嫩的舌尖在口腔内颤抖，Peter舔舐着他的锁骨，轻咬着他挺立的乳尖，手指拂过早就站起来的前端，直接给予身体各个位置最强烈的刺激。Neal眼前开始渐渐泛白，越来越亮，小腹开始有规律的极速收缩——他将要迎来一次高潮。关键时刻，Peter温热的手指覆盖住了小孔，在根部有力的卡住释放的唯一途径，Neal全身剧颤，连呻吟也发不出来，精液被硬生生阻隔的感觉糟糕又美好，后穴紧紧收缩起来，他像一滩水一样融化在Peter的胸前。  
“还没回答我的问题呢亲爱的……”Peter忍耐着后穴的吸吮，摸了摸身上人的腰，感到紧绷的肌肉在手掌下敏感的颤抖。“……啊……混蛋……”Neal沙哑的声音无力的响起，“我说没有你信吗？”  
“说实话，不然今天你就别想高潮了。”Peter顶了顶Neal，就着插入的姿势半躺着把他拉到自己胸前，摩挲着他的后颈，就像抚摸一只猫。Neal还硬着的前端蹭在Peter坚实的小腹上，他不安的扭动着身体，知道Peter向来说到做到。“Moz会杀了我的……啊…”Neal感觉到自己体内的硬物不老实的抽动了两下，没得到满足的身体战栗起来。  
“……啊哈……别……”Neal在Peter胸前拱来拱去，看起来既不想说出实话又无法摆脱身后这个把自己钉得牢牢的东西。他迷乱中飞快的转动着尚且清醒的脑筋，最后只能哼唧唧的趴在Peter身前吻来吻去，轻咬着他的下巴和喉结，一手伸到两人连接处抚摸着鼓胀的囊袋。Peter感觉那双属于世界顶尖的盗窃高手的灵巧手指抚摸着阴茎的根部，将火焰一路燃烧到他的大脑。他叹了口气，猛地翻身将Neal压住，固定他的双手于头顶，开始最后一轮凶猛的抽插。Neal拱起脊背，将乳尖送入Peter的口中，压抑不住的呻吟起来，感到敏感点被Peter毫不留情的戳刺，后穴开始急剧收缩，甚至可以感觉到男人阴茎上青筋的跳动。似乎经历了很长时间之后，Neal体内的快感积累到一个爆发点，这一次Peter很爽快的让他释放了。高潮之后的小穴无法抑制的吮吸包裹挤压着Peter的阴茎，他最后大力抽查几下，咬着Neal的脖子射在了他体内。滚烫的液体冲击着内壁，Neal发出一声满足的叹息。  
Peter抱着Neal，他们拥抱着享受着高潮的余韵。两人平静之后，Peter小心翼翼的把自己抽了出来，无法堵塞的精液迫不及待的从鲜艳的小穴中涌了出来。Peter眯了眯眼，朝Neal发出邀请：“需要我送你去浴室吗？”Neal冲他挑起眉梢，眨了眨眼凑过去和他缠绵的接吻。Peter手掌刚刚要搭上他的腰，Neal就异常灵敏的卷起床单下了床，冲向浴室。Peter愣了一下，随后笑了笑，从床边拿起自己的衣服。  
看了看床边的手机，收到Diana的短信：从你们搞在一起开始，我和Jones就知道再也没有那个从来不迟到的Agent Burke了。


End file.
